Ice Baby!
by princess teme
Summary: Sasuke sakit? Tentu saja Naruto akan menjenguknya! Tetapi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Temukan ceritanya di dalam.. Warn: Sedikit limey, OOC, dan dah aku bilang kawan ini sedikit limey alias lemon! SASUNARU. Pengarang berharap ada T plus. T.T


ICE BABY!

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuxNaru

Rating :T

Warning: OOC, Setengah limey, Ga jelas tp enak dibaca. O.o

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

* * *

"Aku pulang.." Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya dan duduk di sofa yang terletak di ruang tamu. Panas, berkeringat, dan sakit kepala menjelajahi badannya. Ya, kali ini Uchiha bungsu tercinta kita a.k.a Sasuke mengalami flu. Seluruh badannya terasa tidak nyaman, yang ingin dia lakukan hanyalah berbaring.

"Sasuke sayang~" Mikoto muncul dari dapur dan melihat keadaan anaknya yang sedang berbaring lesu. "Ada apa denganmu, sayang?" mikoto mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"ibu… Aku pusing… Aku lemas…" Sasuke berkata lemah, mata onyx yang biasanya tajam kini begitu sayu. Wajahnya yang berkulit putih seperti susu kini menjadi kemerah-merahan akibat demam. Mikoto pun menyentuh kening Sasuke.

"Waaah, kamu demam sayang! Ayo, ibu bantu ke kamar~" Mikoto membantu Sasuke untuk beranjak dari ruang tamu.

KREEET…

Pintu kamar Sasuke membuka, menampilkan suasana kamar yang begitu modern. Stereo, tv plasma, dan elektronik-elektronik lainnya tersusun dengan rapih di kamar Sasuke.

"Berbaring dulu sayang, ibu akan ambil obat dulu." Mikoto membantu Sasuke berbaring di kasur dan menyelimuti Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya kembali. "Iya!" Sasuke menjawab singkat.

Pergilah Mikoto untuk mencari obat…

Di saat yang bersamaan Itachi yang baru saja pulang dari kampus mehampiri Sasuke dengan wajah hawatirnya. Itachi mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kamu sakit? Ada yang bisa kakak bantu?" Itachi bertanya sambil memeriksa kening Sasuke.

"Kakak… Tolong bilang sama Naruto malam ini aku tidak bisa mengajarinya belajar… Tolong ya, kak?" Tanpa sadar Sasuke mehilangkan cita rasa dirinya sebagai Uchiha. Akibat sakit ini semua yang dialami dirinya terasa berputar dengan hebat untuk merubah segalanya.

"Iya! Kamu cepat sehat, ya?" Itachi beranjak dari tempat tidur Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan ponsel biru kesayangannya.

"Iya…" Sasuke mencoba kembali untuk mehilangkan rasa sakit kepalanya meskipun sedikit.

-

-

-

Di saat yang sama ketika ponsel Naruto berbunyi, Naruto baru tiba di dalam kamarnya. Dia akan segera meganti seragamnya.

"Hallo? Itachi-san? Ada apa?" Naruto membuka kancing bajunya dan melepas bajunya perlahan agar ponsel yang dihapit antara leher dan dagunya tidak jatuh.

"Naru-chan… Aku ingin memberitahukan kalau malam ini Sasuke tidak bisa datang ke tempat mu…" Itachi berbicara di seberang sana, Naruto yang sudah melepas bajunya memegang kembali ponselnya.

"Memang ada apa Itachi-san?" Naruto duduk di kasur miliknya yang bed covernya berwarna orange dengan motif rubah berekor sembilan.

"Sasuke terkena demam." Naruto membelalakkan mata. Digigitnya bibir bagian bawah, hal ini sering dia lakukan ketika dia berpikir.

"Demam? Mhm… Kalau begitu aku saja yang kesana! Aku ingin menengoknya." Ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah," Itachi tersenyum lembut selintas. "Aku tunggu. Pasti Sasuke sangat suka kamu menengoknya." Itachi berjalan ke arah kamar Sasuke kembali.

"Oke. Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu. Bye, Itachi-san!" Naruto menutup ponselnya dan segera bersiap-siap.

-

-

-

"Sasuke? Ibu sudah memberikanmu obat?" Itachi membangunkan Sasuke yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Belum kak…" Sasuke berbicara lemah.

"Sasuke?" Tiba-tiba Mikoto hadir dari balik pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Iya, bu?" Sasuke memandang ibunya. Matanya kini mulai berair akibat panas suhu tubuhnya.

"Obatnya habis. Ibu mau ke apotek dulu untuk membelinya." Informasi Mikoto.

"Kenapa tidak nyuruh orang saja sih bu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Abis ibu tidak mau anak ibu harus dirawat orang lain. Ibu ingin membelikan obat-obat untuk anak-anak ibu sendiri. Itu sebagai ungkapan kasih ibu pada seorang anaknya, sayang~" Ucap Mikoto dengan nada _protective_-nya.

"Aku antar tidak, bu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Jangan! Ibu bisa sendiri. Kamu jaga Sasuke saja." Jawab Mikoto.

"Oke, kalau begitu hati-hati ibu. Owh iya, Sasuke kakak mau mengantar ibu ke pintu dulu , ya?" Itachi memandang Sasuke yang dari tadi diam saja, Sasuke pun mengangguk.

-

-

-

Sasuke memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Rasa kesal akibat tidak bisa bertemu Naruto alias pujaan hatinya tidak bisa diekspresikan ketika sakit seperti ini. Akhirnya Sasuke mendengus dengan kesal. Akibatnya, rasa pusing pun makin hebat.

Tok.. Tok…

Sasuke memandang pintu dan ingin melihat siapa yang berani meganggu ketenangannya.

"Sasuke?" Itachi kembali memasuki kamar Sasuke.

"Ada apa Aniki?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tebak siapa yang aku bawa?" Itachi tersenyum, dari arah belakang Itachi muncul Naruto yang tersenyum dengan lebar, membuat panas yang dirasakan Uchiha bungsu makin tidak bisa tertahankan. "Lucu sekali." batin Sasuke berkomentar tentang sahabat tapi mesranya ini.

"Sasuke!" Naruto mendatangi Sasuke dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Kamu sakit ya?! U-uh.. Sasuke~" Dengan nada manja Naruto memeluk Sasuke dan sukses membuat Sasuke menahan nafas karena mencium wangi rambut Naruto yang begitu menggoda iman.

"Naruto, bisa minggir sebentar?" Sasuke menggeser badannya, Naruto pun berhenti memeluk Sasuke.

"Mhm.. Aku mengerjakan tugas di sini saja Sasuke-Teme." Naruto mengambil tasnya yang sempat diletakkan di depan pintu saat memasuki pintu kamar Sasuke, dan membuka pekerjaan rumahnya.

Naruto dengan semangat mengerjakan tugasnya, sampai pada saat Itachi memasuki kamar Sasuke dengan segelas air jeruk memakai es di dalamnya.

"Waaah, terima kasih Itachi-san! Maaf merepotkan!" Naruto tersenyum sangat lebar. Itachi membalas senyum Naruto. "Aku ke kamar dulu Naruto, tolong jaga Sasuke, ya?" Itachi kembali ke pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Oke! Sip, bos!" Naruto tiba-tiba menutup bukunya dan beranjak mengambil es jeruk yang tadi dibawakan oleh Itachi yang tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke berdua.  
"Naruto? Jangan minum di atas tempat tidur!" Sasuke mendelik pada Naruto, tetapi karena sedang sakit hanya menjadi pandangan sayu dengan mata berair.

Sruuup..

"Iih Naruto!" Sasuke hendak menyingkirkan Naruto, tetapi malah sukses membuat Naruto menumpahkan es jeruk tersebut ke pakaian Sasuke.

"Ahhh, Teme, maaf!!!" Naruto dengan panik mencari benda yang bisa mehilangkan tumpahan es jeruk tersebut.

"Dobe! Cepat bantu aku bukakan baju, dingin sekali!" Sasuke sudah kehabisan emosi untuk mebentak-bentak Naruto. Akhirnya, Naruto pun membuka baju Sasuke secara perlahan.

Rasa dingin yang menusuk membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan suara-suara tidak wajar. Mendengar itu tiba-tiba wajah Naruto menjadi merah tetapi ingin mendengar suara itu lebih lanjut.

CESSSS..

"Nggg Dobe.. ah.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke merasakan suatu benda yang sangat dingin menyentuh kulitnya yang sangat-sangat panas.

"Bagaimana Teme? Sejuk bukan?" Naruto terus menggerak-gerakkan es di tubuh Sasuke.

"Ngg.." Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena sensasi yang dirasakannya.

Seiring dengan waktu ide gila Naruto pun makin menjadi, Naruto menaruh es tersebut di antara giginya. Dengan mulutnya Naruto menggerak-gerakkan es tersebut. Sasuke menyadari hal tersebut begitu terkejut, jika teman a.k.a sahabatnya melakukan hal di luar pikirannya.

"Na-Naruto…" Sasuke mendesah.

Naruto mengemut es yang berada di giginya cukup lama, setelah itu es tersebut ditaruhnya di dalam gelas yang sudah tidak ada airnya akibat tumpah.

Naruto menjilat leher Sasuke secara perlahan, mengakibatkan sensasi yang tidak bisa diungkapkan oleh Uchiha satu ini. Tiba -tiba desahan Sasuke berhenti, membuat Naruto mengembungkan pipinya. Naruto membalikkan badan Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kamu ingin-Ah!" Sasuke terkejut ketika es kembali di lehernya, es yang entah kapan Naruto mengambilnya kembali. Ditekannya es yang berada di leher Sasuke-tepat di urat sarafnya. Membuat Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat untuk mengontrol dirinya yang sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Kau yang meminta Naruto!" Sasuke menarik leher Naruto dan mengecup bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Awal yang lembut menjadi panas ketika Sasuke berhasil melumat dan memasuki mulut Naruto yang mendesah akibat perlakuan Sasuke.

Rasa dingin pun bersatu, membuat kehangatan di antara mereka.

Entah kapan itu terjadi, Suasana menjadi makin panas, dan Sasuke sudah berada di atas Naruto dengan tidak memakai pakaian.

KLEK!

Pintu membuka. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto secara serentak melihat ke arah pintu.

"Silahkan lanjutkan.." Itachi menutup pintunya kembali dengan wajah datarnya. Sukses membuat Sasuke dan Naruto berwajah merah (sukses pula membuat reader kesal).

"A-aku pulang dulu!" Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat tidur Sasuke dengan wajah merah, Sasuke pun mengangguk pelan dengan wajah merah-mendadak sehat.

Berakhirlah mereka saling malu satu sama lain…

OMAKE.

Sehari kemudian…

"Hatchi!" Itachi ternyata tertular oleh Sasuke, dan badannya kini menggigil dengan hebat.

"Itachi, un? Kamu sakit, un?" Deidara memasuki ruangan dan duduk di samping Itachi, disaat yang sama Sasuke yang keadaannya tiba-tiba membaik akibat 'kejadian' waktu itu membawakan segelas es jeruk dengan es di dalamnya untuk Deidara.

"Silahkan dinikmati…" Sasuke beranjak dari kamar Itachi menuju kamarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Ah… Ah…"

Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini menjadi agak canggung saling berpandangan.

"Apa itu?" Naruto bertanya dengan 'sok' polos.

"Entahlah, itu berasal dari kamar kakak!" Sasuke pura-pura tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di kamar Itachi a.k.a 'sok' polos juga. Akhirnya di hati Sasuke maupun Naruto mengumpat..

'Es terkutuk.'

**TAMAT!**

* * *

AH… ampun.. ampun.. Jangan dendam pada Pete dengan pic gaje ini.. Ini cuman iseng xp.. abis otak Pete dah menggila hehehe.. R&R ya? Pete bingung kalau yang gini masuknya T+ Kali y? T tak mampu m pun enggan… Hahahaha. Oke, jika ada salah, mohon maaf atas sebesar-besarnya.


End file.
